dungeonoverlordfandomcom-20200215-history
Experience point
An experience point (or XP) is, as in many games, awarded to players for game achievements. Experience points are awarded for completing quests, also after level 10 you start gaining XP over time from any upgraded structure you own (amount varies by structure and level). When a player accrues enough experience points, they gain a level. Players are allowed to occupy one extra dungeon at levels 10, 20, 30, 35, 45, 50, 70, 90, and 100. See level 40 under the Additional Bonus heading in the chart below. Gaining experience There are currently only three confirmed methods of gaining XP. #'Complete quests': The various Quests throughout the game give varying amounts of XP, from 10 for the basic quests, to as much as 300 for the final Vengeance quest. This is the only way to gain XP until level 10, but after that it starts to slow down considerably, as the quests become more and more difficult, but the rewards don't increase. #'Hourly XP': Once a player reaches level ten, they will begin to get a regular amount of XP each hour. The amount gained depends on the level of the player's Rooms. Every room that is Level 2 or higher will generate some amount of hourly XP, dependent upon the specific room type. #'Sending out attacks': They have to be successful attack though, meaning that a monster has to come back from the attack. #*The Technology Overlord's Influence increases experience gain by 1%. So in the time it would normally take you to earn 100 XP you will instead earn 101 XP. Note: The hourly XP rate is a count of the amount of XP generated in an hour, but the XP is not gained all at once (unless the player is only getting 1 XP/hour). Instead, it is gained 1 point at a time, at certain intervals dependent on the production rate. For example, if a player is producing experience at a rate of 4 XP/hour, then that player will gain 1 XP every 15 minutes. When you first load up the game your experience will not always have updated since you last played. After the next XP point gain, as mentioned above, it will sync you back up to the proper XP amount you should have. Hourly XP per room Gaining levels The player's progress towards the next level is shown at the top of the screen, in the form of a green bar that fills up as the player gains XP. Upon reaching the displayed amount of XP, thus filling the bar, a congratulations message is shown, and the player's XP resets to zero. The message must be acknowledged by the player before XP accrual toward the next level begins. The amount of XP required to level up increases with each level. Free/Locked/Premium: A free dungeon is an extra dungeon you earn via XP. A level after you earn a free dungeon you get a "locked" dungeon slot, you can only have one locked slot at a time, this slot will unlock once you achieve enough levels, but you can pay real money to unlock it early. A premium dungeon is an additional dungeon slot that can only be unlocked via real money, it is in addition to your free and locked dungeons, you are limited on how many premium dungeons you can buy based on your level. At maximum level (100) you will have 8 dungeons on Facebook, whether you bought them early or unlocked them via XP. On Kongregate you will have those same 8 dungeons, plus 12 premium slots that can only be unlocked with real money. In both cases you will have 0 locked dungeons. Category:Mechanics Category:Glossary